How to woo a Dragon Slayer
by Crystalangel554
Summary: Gray wants to woo a curtain fire dragon slayer but he's completely hopeless at being romantic! Read and see if he gets Natsu to go on a date with him. WARNING: Gratsu. Don't like don't read, as simple as that. All flames will be use to make cookies! (Not sure of the rating yet)
1. Flowers

**Hi everyone! I suddenly wanna write something so I came up with this! I know it's short but I only did this for fun so...Enjoy!**

**I own nothing but the plot! ONLY the plot! **

* * *

It was a typical morning in Magnolia. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and Gray was holding a bunch of flowers- Wait…WHAT?

Gray stared at the flowers in his hand. "Am I really going to give all this to Natsu? I'm so hopeless at being romantic.." he sighed and walked towards the guild. He was a few feet away when he stopped. "Maybe it isn't a good idea…"

He turned back and was about to walk away when he stopped again. "NO! I can do this.." he then proceeded to walk towards the guild again. But then he stopped again "What if he has a secret girlfriend already? Yeah..I should just head home."

He walked away for but he stopped yet again. "No way! I'm not chickening out now!" he forced himself to walk towards the guild. He reached out his hand to push open the door and….stopped again. "What if he's straight? What if he's actually a magical creature form another dimension sent to kill me? I gotta get out of here!" he yelled and ran away.

It took him a minute to realize how stupid that sounded.

"What's wrong with me?!" he was so close to pulling out all his hair. He stood there, in front of the guild arguing with himself until he heard someone open the door.

"What are you doing? What's with those flowers?" Natsu stared at him suspiciously.

"Err…" the raven searched his head for a solution but could find nothing. So, he did the first thing that came to mind. He threw the flowers at the dragon slayer and ran away like he's butt was on fire.

Natsu got the flowers out of his face an growled "Stupid ice block! I'LL BURN HIM TO CRISP NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!" He opened the door to the guild angrily and went back in. He didn't feel like doing a mission anymore.

(With Gray)

"Damn, I blew it! Yup, he's gonna think I'm crazy now! THIS SUCKS!" Gray shouted and banged his head against the wall.

"Maybe I'll give it another shot tomorrow…without flowers." He sighed and decided to go get some lunch.

* * *

**If you have a suggestion for Gray to use please leave it in your review! (He really needs it)**

**Gray: HEY! I heard that last part!**

**Me: Well, you want me to lie?**

**Gray: Yes, but I DO need some suggestions! **

**Me: Anyway, review please! You get food if you review! You can choose what kind of food you want :3**


	2. Food

**Me: Hi everyone! I found four reviews when I checked today and it's good enough for me so, here's a new chapter!**

**Gray: Boooo!**

**Me: Oh shut up, I'm trying to help you get a date here!**

**Gray: And how many chapters until I get one?**

**Me: Oh just a ****_few _****more~**

**Gray: I don't like that tone..**

**Me: MUAHAHA! Now to answer some reviews!**

**WhatifStroyTeller - **_Poor Gray, choosing the densest out of the dense to have a crush on...Instead of flowers, try flame, food or a city that he can destroy; last two will be costing lots of money though..._

**What can I say? Everyone has a type and Gray's type is a super dense pink hair dragon slayer! I like those ideas, especially that last one. I'm gonna use it! It's not going to be in this chapter though. That idea seems like what a really desperate person would do. Thank you for the idea and for reviewing!**

**Theabridgedkuriboh - **_Awww Poor Gray...i know you can do it. Try some food...you know Natsu loves food._

**He does love his food, Gray would like to thank you for supporting him. I would also like to thank you for reviewing and for the idea!**

**Darkhuntressxir **_- really active imagination gray.._

**I couldn't agree more. Really, Gray? A magical creature form another dimension sent to kill you? *Gets hit by ice hammer* Ouch…Anyway, thank you for reviewing!**

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster** - OHMYFLIP, CRYS-CHAN!

That was actually really cute XD.

You know... in my own twisted sense of imagination :3

If Gray is a hopeless romantic, it sure would be funny as hell if someone suggested he tried seduction XD. I'm REALLY interested in seeing how that'll turn out, LOL XD.

But... what do I know? :3 Can't wait for the next update, Crys-chan! :3

**I'm glad you think so, Cay-chan! I tried to make it as cute as possible. And seduction..not bad! I'm so gonna write that…hehe.. I'm sure you know lots of things! Like how to breathe and eat. Thank you for the review!**

* * *

Beep!

Gray groaned and rolled over so he was facing the wall.

Beep!

"Five more minutes.." he mumbled and covered his head with a pillow.

Beep!

"ICE MAKE- HAMMER!" he shouted and smashed his alarm clock. It was a special kind of alarm clock that rings louder if you don't turn it off.

"Stupid clock.." he laid in his bed for a few more minute trying to fall asleep again. Sadly, the world doesn't like Gray very much.

"GRAY-SAMA~" Juvia's voice called from his door.

_'Oh god why? Why? All I wanted was to sleep!'_

He was seriously considering jumping out of the window and sleeping in a cave instead. But that seemed like too much work. He unwillingly got up and walked as slowly as possible to the door.

"Coming…" he called out softly.

He reached out his hand to open the door when it opened and slammed right into his face.

"Gray-sama?" the water mage poked her head into the house and looked around. "Juvia thought Gray-sama was at home..Maybe he is at the guild!" she said and ran towards the guild. Not before closing the door though, no one can go into Gray's house but her. Or so she likes to think.

The door slowly closed, revealing Gray with a bloody nose. "I..hate that woman.." was all he could manage to say before falling onto the floor.

* * *

The raven was currently in his kitchen surround by bloody tissues.

"I think I need to see Wendy about my nose.." he muttered and sighed. "I need to eat breakfast though..I should also stop talking to myself."

He opened the fridge hoping for something edible and found some canned food.

_'Those will have to do'_

While eating, he decided to try and get a date with Natsu again. But he needed a new idea. He searched his head for an idea but it was harder then he thought. So, he went off to write down everything Natsu likes. Maybe it would help.

"So, what DOES he like? Hmm.." he thought for a while and started unconsciously chewing on his pen.(I'm just going to assume that a pen has already been invented)

"Come on! I'm like his best friend and I don't even know what he likes?!" he wanted to cut off his own head for that when he happened to look at the can he was eating from. Can food..

"That's it! Food! I should give him some flames or something! Or maybe flames with a some chicken. But how do I give him flames?" he asked himself and looked at his own hands. "Maybe I can try freezing the flame and then giving it to him after that."

The raven opened one of the drawer of the nightstand next to his bed and took out a match. He lit the match on fire. "Here goes nothing!"

It took a few tried but eventually, he managed to freeze a flame.

I excitedly froze a few more flames before going out to buy some chicken. He ran out the door but then ran back again because he forgot his wallet..and his clothes.

* * *

"Are those for a party or something?" the guy at the chicken store asked.

"No, they're for my friend." Gray quickly replied before running off to the guild. Though he couldn't see it, the guy almost fainted at what he said. Nine chickens for one person?

* * *

The raven kicked opened the door since his arms were busy and quickly scanned around the room. The saw a bush of pink hair somewhere at the back and proceeded towards it.

"Oi flame-for-brains!" he greeted.(more like insulted)

Natsu quickly turned around and unleashed a fire dragon's roar at him. "That's for throwing those flowers are my face!"

Gray managed to dodge it somehow and glared at him. "It was just flowers! Not like I threw acid at you!"

The pinkette opened his mouth to insult him when he saw all the bags the raven was carrying. "What's with the bags?" he asked.

"Oh yeah…umm..they're yours." He gently put them on the floor and took out some ice with flames in them. "These are also for you."

Natsu stared at him and blushed "W-why are you giving them to me?"

The ice mage was about to answer but had some trouble with the words. "I-it's because..umm…"

The dragon slayer stared at him with curiously "Well?"

"I-I.." he felt his face heat up.

Erza was sitting not far from him and decided to help him out..by punching him in the back, almost breaking his spine.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Gray shouted and rubbed his back. Now he has to see Wendy about his back too.

"Well, I thought I could help you spit out those words by punching you in the back. I'm so sorry. Please, punch me." Erza bowed and waited for the punch that would never come.

"No thanks.." Gray backed away from her.

Natsu huffed "Well? Are you going to tell me or not?"

The teen tried to speak again but couldn't do it. So, he decided to make up an excuse instead. Too bad he stink at making excuses.

"I have to get home to feed my fluffy unicorn friend from the land of marshmallow and rainbows!" he quickly said before running home.

Natsu stood there with a shock look on his face "What the actual hell?"

* * *

Gray was back in his home banging his head against the wall again. "WHY?!" he yelled over and over again.

Eventually, he got tired and sat down with his back against the wall. "My life sucks.." he muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not sure if it was funny but even ****_I_**** laughed at the excuse. I hoped you enjoyed it~**

**Gray: I'm starting to wonder if I would even get a date.**

**Me: Of course you would! If not, you can always stalk Natsu again!**

**Gray: I do not stalk him!**

**Me: *holds up picture* That's right, I take pictures.**

**Gray: Umm..I..have to go now..**

**Me: Is Mr furry unicorn hungry again?**

**Gray: Shut up!**

**Me: Hehe, anyway please review! Oh and since none of you ask for what kind of food you want, I'll just give you all cookies! *gives everyone cookie***


	3. Jealousy

**Me: So, we've met again, people reading this…Okay, randomness is over. I found many reviews today and I guess I'm happy with it…Okay, who am I kidding? I'M SUPER HAPPY! **

**Gray: And we care because…?**

**Me: Because I care and since I care, everyone must care!**

**Gray: Wow..doesn't make sense at all.**

**Me: Neither does feeding a unicorn! Everyone knows that unicorn can feed themselves!**

**Gray: Yeah, everyone but ME!**

**Me: It's just useless arguing with you. Anyway, let's reply to some comments!**

**Gray: No.**

**Me: Too bad.**

**Wing-chan: **_You could make him a dragon ice sculpture, Gray. That would be soooooo cute_

**Hmm, indeed It would be! Consider it sold! I'll make sure to use that idea! Thankie for your review and idea!**

**Broken:** _-eyes of pity- Gray... -huggles him- don't worry, you can do it!_

**Gray: Thank you! Of course with me being so awesome, I can do it!**

**Me: Then why haven't you done it yet?**

**Gray: …**

**Me: Anyway, thank you for reviewing! **

**Gray: And for the support!**

**WhatifStoryTeller: **_Nice excuse, I'm sure everyone believes it (sarcasm). Thanks for using my ideas!_

**Gray: …When are you people going to stop teasing me about the excuse?**

**Me: NEVER! But your welcome, my dear reviewer! The idea was too awesome to NOT be used! Thank you for the review! **

**Cat:** _That is so funny! Plz continue Nya!_

**HOLY FAIRY TAIL! IT'S A CAT! A cat reviewed my story! Do you want a fish? *holds out fish* Oh, and thank you for the review! Cats are so cute! **

**Darkhuntressxir: **_erza...still violent... can i join gray feed his fluffy unicorn friend?_

**Me: Sorry but the unicorn got away! I guess it doesn't like Gray. Kind of like someone I know.**

**Gray: That unicorn definitely likes me more than you! And Natsu does like me!**

**Me: Okay, whatever helps you feel better. Thank you for the review! **

**Theadbridgedkuriboh: **_Lol Fluffy Unicorn...hilarious. and yes...Juvia is a very destructive and annoying person._

**I'm glad it was funny! I tried my best to make it as funny as possible! And I agree 100%, Juvia is very annoying. I think she may be hiding behind a bush watching Gray who is behind me right now…Thanks for the review! **

**AsDarknessSpreads: **_a cookie! i just love virtual cookies. -.-haha! unicorns! now dat was random-er than anything else in d world!_

**I'm not sure if that was sarcasm but I can give you a virtual pie instead! And that wasn't the most random thing in the world. Imagine Slenderman dancing in a tutu and singing the nyan cat song. Now, THAT is random! Oh, and thank you for the review~**

**YolandaStargazer: **_Onee, I'm DYING here! This is too funny! And Gray needs to not chicken out.. or make excuses... or get hurt... Poor Gray...Hope it works out soon!_

**Me:Yay~ I'm glad you think this is funny! I like writing funny things. And knowing Gray, that won't happen any time sooner. I'm willing to bet!**

**Gray: I bet it'll happen soon! **

**Me: Really? How much?**

**Gray: $20**

**Me: SOLD! I can buy pies and cookies with that! Thanks for the review!**

**Oh! And before I forget(again)! This is the respond to someone who reviewed chapter one after I posted chapter two! Sorry!**

**Jigoku-to-Hana: **_try something like a closer approach like take him to the back of the guild then tell him or you could just ask him to a mission only the both of you and if Natsu decline then just ask Erza for some help (make it like Erza knew about your secret)& if you really wanted to give me some food then...I would like to eat..._

_AHH! I would LOVE to eat NATSU! XD (don't be jealous Gray)_

**Me: Well, since you wanted to eat Natsu~ *points to Natsu who was all tied up and gagged with a ribbon on his head* Here you go! **

**Gray: NO! *Grabs Natsu back* Mine!**

**Me: Now Gray, share!**

**Gray: NO!**

**Natsu: ?**

**Me: Alright, fine! But thank you for the review! And that idea isn't bad…**

**Gray: ARE YOU CRAZY, WOMAN?! Do you KNOW what Erza will do to 'help' me if she finds out?! **

**Me: Oh right..hehe~ It's still a good idea! I'll use it! Not telling what chapter it'll be in though~**

**Gray: YOU MONSTER! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME! *carries Natsu like a sack of potato and walks away***

**Natsu: MMMFFFFFF!**

**AsDarknessSpreads: **_butt on fire? XD i Lyc d randomness XD_

**Well, then you've come to the right place! In here, we offer random dancing, random food and random talk! We may even throw in a random song if you join us for only $4 per year! XD Anyway, thank you for the review!**

* * *

Gray woke up with a sore neck from sleeping with his back against the wall. "Now I have to see Wendy about my neck too! Great, what next?" he grumbled and got up slowly.

He then went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. All while wondering what to do for the day. He didn't feel like trying to get Natsu on a date with him or doing anything for the matter.

He came out a few minutes later, fully dressed.(but not for long)

"Alright, today is Gray day. Which means no getting injured, no annoying stalker and most importantly, no failing to get a date!" he stretched his stiff muscles and collapsed on the couch.

He then sat right up "Wait, what if Juvia tried to sneak in? Hmm, oh I know!"

He then went to the kitchen to get a paper, wrote a few words and stick it in front of his door. "That should do it!" he smiled proudly before getting back on the couch again. He then flicked through the channel on his television(again, gonna assume television is already invented). He eventually settled on watching a drama show.

It was about a girl who loved this guy but the girl, not knowing how to get his attention, decided to make him jealous so he would confess to her. In the end, it worked and they're now going out. But then, the guy got run over by a truck while saving the girl and is in a coma or something like that.

Gray watched the show with some interest. Jealousy, hmm? He smirked to himself and tuned off the television. He suddenly felt like doing something.

* * *

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do. I'll pay you after the show, Ron." Gray was currently talking to a man who was one year older than him. He had jet black hair and is wearing a black shirt with a pair of light blue jeans, a little bit torn at the knee cap. Apparently, his name was Ron.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to flirting with you so you can make a curtain guy you like jealous. Is that it?"

Gray nodded.

Ron then smacked him upside down on the head. "BAKA! All you have to do is to tell him how you feel!"

The raven rubbed his head and glared at him angrily "NO WAY! I do NOT need to be rejected!"

The older male almost face palmed "Okay, fine! Whatever! As long as I'm getting paid…and the pay better be good cause you're not exactly good looking.."

The next thing he knew, he was stuck in a wall with a very pissed off Gray in front of him.

* * *

"Alright, this is the guild. You know what to do, right?" Gray asked nervously. He was sick of failing .time.

Ron stared at the building in awe. No matter how many times he saw it, it never fails to amaze him with how big it was.

"This place is awesome.."

Gray laughed proudly "And I'm a member here!"

The other male rolled his eyes "Right, cause I have NO idea you belonged to Fairy Tail. It's not like you have a Fairy Tail guild mark on your chest."

"How did you know where my guild mark i-" Gray stared down at his half naked body. "Again?!"

After a quick search for his clothes, he took a big breath to compose himself. "Alright, let's go!" he opened the door and walked in with Ron right behind him.

The ice mage quickly located where Natsu was and walked over to somewhere near him. He was not too near but he was sure that pinkette could see him from where he was. He then turned to face the older male only to find him staring at the fire mage in a very inappropriate way.

"THAT is the person you're trying to woo?"

Gray nodded, not liking his tone one bit.

"He's sooooo out of your lead.."

The shorter raven glared at him with such intensity that many of the members near him nearly crapped their pants. " .that?"

"You heard me. How about you keep the money while I get myself a date?" he didn't wait for Gray to answer before walking towards Natsu.

The ice mage couldn't hear what they were talking about but he didn't like how Natsu would blush and laugh once in a while. And Ron leaning closer to the pinkette by the second didn't help either.

He stormed over to them and glared at the other raven again. He was so close to strangling him with a piece of noodle.

"What? You getting jealous?" he asked nonchalantly and smirked.

Gray glared at him even more intensely then before and the people nearby literally crapped their pants. Some of them might have even have diarrhea which explains why most of those people were heading for the toilet.

Natsu looked over to Gray , tilting his head a little. Why would Gray be jealous?

"I…need to talk to you. Come with me for a second." The shorter raven said through clenched teeth.

Before the older male could protest, he grabbed his arm and ran into a closet. Natsu stared at the closet door.

"What's with the weird feeling in my stomach when they went into the closet? Hmm..I'll ask Lucy about it later.."

**(Meanwhile in the closet)**

"WHAT do you think you're doing?!" Gray whispered angrily.

Ron looked at him with a bored expression "What? Never seen someone flirt before?"

The ice mage wanted to punch his stupid smug face in but then decided to talk it out like adults would. "I didn't ask you to flirt! I asked you to act!"

"Oh please, you're just jealous he likes me more."

Screw adult talk. Gray punched him in the face with all his might.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The raven smirked and put his got into his ice-make position.

"Wha-"

"Ice make: Lance!"

* * *

Gajeel was eating some iron near the closet when he heard whispering and shouting. Instead of doing what a normal person would do and open the door to check if anyone was in trouble, he choose to ignore it and continue eating.

A few minutes later, he saw Gray walked out with a smile on his face.

"Why were you in the closet?" he asked. Normally, he wouldn't care but that smile was way too creepy for him not to.

"Oh nothing~" Gray answered happily.

"What's with the tone?" he asked suspiciously. He didn't kill anyone did he?

"I don't know. Just feeling especially happy today." The raven replied and walked towards the table where Natsu was sitting. The boy was surrounded by food and was currently eating a giant chicken leg.

"wartf?" the pinkette asked with his mouth full. It was translated as 'what?'

"Nothing. How's the food?" the ice mage asked, trying to change the subject.

"Gofd.(good)" He swallowed the content in his mouth. (Is this a 'that's what she said' moment?)

What happened to the other guy?"

Gray smiled creepily "Oh you know, just hanging out in the closet."

Natsu would be lying if he said he was not creeped out. "Why is h-"

Suddenly, Mira let out a high pitched scream. She wanted to get a broom out of the closet because she accidentally broke a glass and saw a man lying in a pool of blood. There were some ice in there too.

"GRAY! What did you do!?" she shouted in shock.

"Umm…there was a flying pie on him?" he gave her an awkward smile and mentally kicked himself.

'_Seriously, brain? Flying pie?'_

Members from all around the guild stared at him oddly as if saying '_What the hell?'_

"Gray…" Mira mumbled with a dark aura around her. "Do you know how much cleaning this is going to take?!"

She then transformed into her satan soul form. "DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA HOW ANNOYING IT IS TO CLEAN UP EVERY MESS YOU AND ALL THOSE PEOPLE MAKE?!"

The last thing he remembered was hearing a whoosh before being punched in all different places almost at once.

* * *

"Gr..y.."

Gray opened his eye slowly and saw white. White was everywhere.

"Gray?"

He looked to his left and saw Natsu standing there with Lucy and Erza standing right beside him.

"Where am I?" he asked and realized that his voice was really hoarse.

"You're in the hospital. Mira beat you up remember?" Erza said and tried to stop her laughter. Soon, Natsu, Lucy and Happy, who was sitting at the foot of the bed, joined in.

"What? What's so funny? Is my pain amusing to you people?" he asked, annoyed that his friends would laugh at his misery.

"S-sorry, it was just that…she was beating you with a chicken leg and before you woke up you were screaming 'Get that evil chicken from hell away from me!' over and over again." Lucy explained and the four of them(The fourth person is Happy, not Gray. Just clearing things up, don't get mad.) laughed even louder.

"I don't remember that!" he shouted and tried to hide his face in a pillow. The four of them laughed even harder.

"A-alright..pffttt…H-here's a glass of water, you sound like you need it." Natsu held the glass out to him.

Gray put the pillow down and stared at the glass before taking it. He drank the whole thing in under a minute.

"Thanks, what time is it?" he looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside. He was too busy being embarrass to notice it.

"It's 9p.m. I guess we should get home now and let you rest, huh?" Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired anyway. See you…umm…Hey, wait!" but the girls were already out the door. Natsu and Happy were the only two that was still in there.

"When can I get out of this place?" the raven asked.

"Tommorrow. You should really be careful next time.." the pinkette said softly but it was loud enough for Gray to hear.

"Well, I can't help it that Mira wanted to kill me." He joked. Natsu let out a small laugh before being quiet again.

There was a few minute of silence.

"So..Aren't you gonna…go home?" Gray broke the silence. Although, he was secretly hoping that he would stay.

"Oh, I'm not tired yet." Natsu replied quickly.

"Oh, okay."

Another moment of silence.

"Why did you almost kill that guy? No, more importantly, why did you drag him in the closet?"

Gray darted his eyes around the room, searching for something that could help him. Sadly, there was nothing there. Just white walls, the people at the guild knew he hated hospital room with lots of people around.

"It's because…..He..took my money." He replied. For once, he made a good excuse yet he still wanted to bang his head against the wall.

"Oh, okay. I guess I should head home now. See you tomorrow." Natsu said with a grin and picked up Happy, who was sleeping.

It might be a trick from the light but Natsu looked disappointed when he walked out. Gray was then left alone in the room again.

"Well, time to sleep."

* * *

**This chapter isn't as funny as the others but I tried! Really, I did! This is over 2000 words! (I'm so proud! :D) And I came up with this idea myself! The next chapter may or may not be an idea from someone else, but don't worry I WILL write those ideas I get! I don't think I can update fast though, school just started...**

**Me: That didn't work out very well now, did it?**

**Gray: That woman is crazy! Who beats people with a chicken leg?!**

**Me: Apparently, Mira!**

**Gray: So, when am I getting a date?**

**Me: When you stop being a coward and say it to his face like a man!**

**Gray: I AM a man! I'm 18! **

**Me: People who are 18 do not have a pet unicorn!**

**Gray: Never going let me live that down, are you?**

**Me: Nope. Anyway, review! You get food! I will even throw in a video of Gray being beat up by Mira!**

**Gray: WHAT?!**


	4. Happy and ice sculpture

**Me: Hello to people reading this! I found some reviews today and I guess I'm cool with it. As long as I get reviews, I will keep on updating!**

**Gray: I have no idea what to say to that.**

**Me: "You are the best author in the world?"**

**Gray: I would say that but then I would be lying.**

**Me: Meanie!**

**Gray: I get that a lot. **

**Me: *huff and turns away* Fine, let's answer some reviews.**

**Darkhuntressxir: **_that chicken leg is awesome! i want the video! Gray what the... why you didn't confess?_

**Me: *gives you the video* You want know what the best part is? …Everything! *laughs like a mad woman***

**Gray: Why do I have to be stuck here with you?**

**Me: Because you have to try out all the ideas so I can write them down so people can enjoy it! Now as for the question, I'm guessing it was because Gray is a chicken!**

**Gray: I am not a chicken!**

**Me: Yes you are! You got hit by a chicken leg and turned into a chicken!**

**Gray: WTF!**

**Me: It makes perfect sense! Thank you for the review! **

**Theabridgedkuriboh**_: HAHAHA *dies* no wait i wanna watch the video before i die *watches video* ok *dies*_

**No! Don't die on me! *shocks you with cardiac defibrillator(The shocking paddle thingy doctors use)* CLEAR! Well, I hope that helped. Thank you for the review!**

**WhatifStoryTeller:**_ I love the randomness that Gray comes up with! Maybe he should have got some pointers from Ron before attempting to kill him. If he was really desperate, then ask Happy, even bribe him with fish, to get him to spill something about Natsu (though it might be good info)._

**Gray: *facepalm* Why didn't I think of that?!**

**Me: Think before you hurt someone, Gray!**

**Gray: Tsk! That guy was annoying anyway. Why needs pointers from him?**

**Me: You?**

**Gray: …That idea is good!**

**Me: Hmm, I agree! I shall use it…IN THIS CHAPTER! Thank you for the review~~**

**Cat:**_ Thanks for the fish! *eats fish* yum! Anyway please keep going you got me in ze zone! Don't forget to make a part with cats! We are funny Nya!_

**You're welcome! I'm glad you like the fish! Of course I would keep going~ This is fun! And I'll try to make a part with cat! Thank you for the review~**

**IvoryQueen:**_ I don't have any ideas, but this has gone on for too long. Gray needs to man up or else I'm going to beat him with a chicken leg._

_Best of luck ;) IvoryQueen_

**Me: I totally agree! Gray, MAN UP! **

**Gray: I do one hundred push ups a day! That's manly enough!**

**Me: *hits him with a chicken leg* No, it's not! Go confess to Natsu now!**

**Gray: No! Where did that chicken leg come from anyway?**

**Me: Somewhere~ And IvoryQueen, do you want to have the honor of hitting him with the chicken leg?**

* * *

**Just so people who gave me suggestions will know, the reason I hadn't use your ideas yet is because I wanna..keep things in order! Like, Gray will try different tricks and it will get more and more out of hand! So, now you know the reason so don't hate me.(If there is anyone who hate me because of that)**

**Alright, now that's done~ This chapter will be kinda..special! I will combine two ideas from two different reviwers together! **

**WhatifStoryTeller : **_If he was really desperate, then ask Happy, even bribe him with fish, to get him to spill something about Natsu._

**and**

**wing-chan: **_You could make him a dragon ice sculpture, Gray._

**I hope the two of you don't mind! I mean, it just fits together very well and I can't help it! So, I'm gonna start writing right…now!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. If I do, no one would even know what Nalu Or Gruvia is.**

* * *

Gray woke up with a start and scanned around the room. He could've sworn he felt something flew past him.

_Woosh!_

There it was again! He could see clearer saw that it was blue and had white wings. Wings with feathers…Wait, who was the only person he knew who's blue and have white, feathery wings?

"Happy!" he watched as the blue exceed stopped flying, having heard his name.

"Aye! Gray, you're finally awake!" Happy smiled and flew to the foot of the bed to sit.

"Have long have you been here? Is Natsu here too?" he asked.

"Lucy and Erza went on a mission and they wanted me to tell you that they won't be back for another week!" the cat informed, skipping the questions.

"Nani?! How could they leave us like that?!" he looked like he was about to burst from anger outside but inside, he was jumping with joy. Finally some alone time with Natsu! Not to mention no more nagging about rent money and getting punched.

"So, here's Natsu? I mean, not like I care or anything! Just curious." He said the last part quickly.

Happy stared at him with a knowing look, "You liiiiiiiiiiiiike him~"

The raven blushed "W-what?! No way! Like I said, curious!"

The exceed giggled "Riiiight~ But if you must know, he's still sleeping at home! He stayed up late last night."

The mage looked at him in confusion "What? Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Happy gave him a smile before flying out of the room and heading back home.

"…Did Natsu forgot to take him to the vet again?"

* * *

"Here is your bill Fullbuster-san!" the lady at the counter said and handed him the bill.

Gray's eyes almost popped out of his skull "THREE THOUSAND JEWEL?!"

The lady nodded with a smile and held out his hand, asking him for the money.

It's not that he doesn't have any money, it's just that it was his reward money that was supposed to last him until next month. He looked at the lady's outstretched hand "Do I really have to pay for this now? Can't you give me some more time?"

A frown quickly replaced her smile "No. This is our hospital's policy. Pay up!" she demanded.

The raven slowly took out his wallet from his jeans, which was surprisingly still there and opened it up slowly. He was acting as if the wallet would fall into pieces if he used too much strength.

The lady rolled her eye and quickly snatched the wallet away from his hand. "Jeez, it's not that hard!" She then emptied out EVERYTHING inside and threw the wallet into Gray's hand. "Thank you~"

Gray held his empty wallet upside down, hoping there might be at least a few jewels left inside. Some dust gently flew out but no jewels. "M-my money.." he mumbled and went over to a corner to mourn over his empty wallet.

A few minutes passed before a nurse finally noticed him in the corner. She gently tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Sir?"

Gray looked up at her with chibi, teary eyes "What?"

The woman sweat dropped "S-sorry but no mourning in the corner…"

"Okay.." he sniffed once more before standing up and walking home.

"Why do I have to deal with this kind of things every time? This stupid hospital needs to change its policy!"

* * *

Gray sat on his bed and stared at his empty wallet "Now what?"

"Go get some fishes for me?" a voice suddenly said.

The raven's eyes widen "God?!"

Happy giggled from the wall beside the window "Yes! Now, I want you to get a blue exceed some fish! Uncooked fish!"

"Y-yes sir!" he hurriedly ran into the kitchen to get some fish when he heard a familiar giggle coming from somewhere near his window.

He narrowed his eyes and tip toed to the window and looked outside. Only to see the said exceed giggling uncontrollably.

"Glad to see someone is happy..." He muttered before dragging Happy by his tail inside the house.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" Happy cried and tried to pull his tail back before Gray could tear it off. "Meanie!"

"And proud of it." Gray added smugly.

The exceed pouted and sat on the bed. "Anyway, Natsu wanted me to tell you that he's sick so don't go asking him out for a fight or something."

He's heart almost stopped "W-wait, Natsu's sick? Is it a flu? Fever? CANCER?!" he would commit suicide if the dragon slayer have cancer.

Happy stared at him "Some imagination you've got there, Gray.."

The ice mage sighed "I know, I know. But seriously, is it a cold?"

The cat nodded "Yup~ But don't worry, Wendy gave him some treatment and told him to stay in bed the whole day! He'll recover soon!"

He sighed in relieve "And I thought it was cancer…"

"Maybe you should be something for him! He seems angry having to stay in bed all day." Happy suggested.

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing. But I don't know what to do." The mage admitted before snapping his attention back to Happy. "Say, you're his best friend right? Tell me what he likes!"

Happy put his paw on his chin and thought for a while "He likes….Dragons! It would be nice for you to get him something dragon related~"

"Dragons huh?" he repeated it over and over again when an idea struck him. "I have an idea! Thanks for the help Happy! Bye~" before the exceed could protest, he kicked him out…literally.

* * *

"Alright, now to get to work!" he got into his ice-make position and made a giant ice block. You see, since making an ice sculpture is very easy for him, he decided to make it by hand inside of magic! It would be more special that way.

Gray then took out a giant tool box "Should I use the chainsaw or the blowtorch?"

This is not gonna end well.

* * *

After hours of hard work and a few trips to Wendy's house(because hospital cost waaaaay too much), the sculpture was finally done! It wasn't as good as the ones he made with his magic but it was good enough to pass off as a dragon.

"How do normal people do this anyway?" he put his hands on his knees to support himself. He then realised he had another problem, how was he supposed to get it to Natsu's house? It was about three feet tall and he can barely carry it for a full minute.

"God damn it!"

* * *

He finally got to Natsu's house without the sculpture melting or breaking but he did have some bruises and cuts. Really big bruises and cuts.

He stumbled over to the door and knocked on it, hoping the dragon slayer didn't sneak out or something.

His wish came true when the said person opened the door. The raven noticed that his hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. He looked really pale too.

"What? Didn't Happy deliver that message to you?" Natsu asked and leaned on the door for support.

"He did, but I'm not here for a fight. I came to give you something." He answered.

"G-give me something?" the pinkette blushed just thinking of getting a gift from the mage.

Gray noticed his blush and put his hand on the boy's forehead "Are you okay? Your face is really red!"

Natsu blushed harder and pushed his hand away "I'm fine! But what's the gift?"

"It's right behind me, see?" he stepped aside so the boy could see the ice sculpture.

"Y-you made this for m-me?" he looked at the sculpture in awe.

"Yeah, I found out that ice sculpting and blowtorch don't mix well." He shivered at the memory, causing Natsu to giggle but it was interrupted by a cough.

"Hey, are you sure you're fine? You should go rest inside." The ice mage looked at him with concern.

"Y-yeah..thanks for the present! I love it!" the dragon slayer grinned. "Although, where am I supposed to put it?"

"Good question…" both of them sweat dropped.

* * *

**I actually didn't want to end here...Oh well! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Gray: He is sooo in love with me!**

**Me: *laughs uncontrollably* HAHAHA! BEST JOKE EVER!**

**Gray: *glares***

**Me: Oh..you're serious?**

**Gray: *glares more intensely***

**Me: Eep! *hits him with a chicken leg* **

**Gray: WHAT THE HECK?!**

**Me: I though you were gonna hurt me!**

**Gray: No you didn't..**

**Me:..Yeah, I just wanted to hit someone with a chicken leg! It's more fun than you think!**

**Gray: Can you get someone else here so I don't have to be alone with you?**

**Me: I'll think about it~**


	5. Amusement park

**Me****: Hello! Yeah that's right! A new chapter! sorry for the long wait though, I've been super busy. You can ask Gray if you don't believe me!**

**Gray: *rolls eyes* She's telling the truth for once. But anyway, have you found anyone else to stay with us yet? **

**Me: Oh yeah! Say hi to….*drum roll* Loke! **

**Loke: Hi there! *waves***

**Me: He's the only other person who has lots of free time!**

**Gray: Loke! How long has it been since we've seen each other? *gives each other fist bumps***

**Me: Aww~ What a sweet little reunion! But I have to answer some reviews now!**

**Loke: What?**

**Me: Oh yeah, I didn't tell you why you're here...You'll understand after this chapter!**

**Loke: Chapter?**

**Me: Like I said, wait until the end of this chapter!**

**Darkhuntressxir: **_yup.. hitting people with chicken leg are fun and addicting... aww that so sweet of you gray...*give author and gray a tub of ice cream*_

**Me: Did someone say ice-cream?! *two tub of ice-cream appear out of nowhere* **

**Me&Gray: ICE-CREAM! *dive towards them***

**Me: This is some good ice-cream!**

**Gray: For once, I agree with you!**

**Me: And yes, hitting people with a chicken leg IS fun and addicting! Isn't that right, Gray?**

**Gray: NO! It hurts like hell!**

**Me: That's why it's fun! Thank you for the review~**

**dust diamond**_: I LOVED THIS CHAPTER (( fangirl heart attack)) ok ok I'm all good so gray here's an idea try being a hero what you could pay some guys to attack natsu not really of course you save him from the fake bad guys and he falls in love with you and all that good stuff or...YOU COULD MAN UP AND TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL GRAY! Any way good chapter please update soon_

**Me: Awwww! Stop it you, you made me blush! :#D **

**Gray: That idea is so clever! Why didn't I think of it before?**

**Me: Because you're not as awesome as her! See? She even told you to man up! **

**Gray: *in emo corner* I am a man..*sniff* Why won't you people believe me?**

**Me: Big baby! But thanks for the review!**

**Theabridgedkuriboh**_: Awwwww progress...sort of. So if Natsu is sick...GRAY YOU SHOULD CATCH IT. THIS WAY YOU CAN SPEND TIME WITH HIM. Hehe Cancer That is one douche hospital_

**Gray: *still mourning about the money* IT WAS ALL THE MONEY I HAVE! *sob***

**Me: Dude, I don't know if you know this but rewards are usually much higher than that..**

**Gray: Yeah, but I got lazy so I took up an easy job! *sniff***

**Me: *sigh* Even Lucy takes more job than you! What's gotten into you these days?**

**Gray: *sniff* Shut up…**

**Me: Thank you for the review! I think you're the only one who laugh at the cancer thing..*sad face* But then again, cancer isn't suppose to be funny*poker face*…Hmm..Oh well! **

**WhatifStoryTeller: **_I was thinking of a different ending, Natsu sneezed, fire comes out, and melts the ice sculpture. Gray, even Happy knows about it; it's time buddy, it's time... (echo effect). Maybe send a mystery gift, without your name, to Natsu._

**Me: Well, he did melt it in the end…(Let me write about this in this chapter)**

**Gray: At least he likes it!**

**Me: Yup!**

**Gray: Mystery gift…sounds great!**

**Me: Yup! I'll use it! *thumbs up* Although, you really should just tell him…**

**Gray: I'm cool with never telling him.**

**Me: Thanks for the review!**

**IvoryQueen: **_I love this! I really do! You're starting to push Gray towards Natsu and I love it! But, I'm going to be the evil nitpicker and play the devil's advocate with two points here.1) Plue, though it was a SOMEWHAT steep price, cost twenty thousand jewel. If Gray left the hospital for three thousand jewel, than that's a REALLY generous hospital, and if he doesn't have that kind of money with plenty to spare, he needs to be working more._

_-Natsu carted a (most likely) three ton Rainbow Sakura tree through Magnolia for Lucy (even if he did use the water ways to help. It's really sad that Gray can't lift a three foot dragon ice sculpture._

_Don't be afraid of over exaggeration. It's a writer's tool. And if you think it grossly inaccurate, fact check. Wiki is your friend. So are your fans! If you ever have a question about a reasonable over exaggeration, I follow Fairy Tail religiously and would be happy to help. PM me with , use me. But anyways, I loved the chapter! And tell Gray I'd be more than happy to join the Author's not dialogue so he's not alone!_

_Best of luck ;) IvoryQueen_

**Ohhh! I was afraid of over exaggeration so that's why I wrote that! But thanks! I'll make sure to ask you if I need any help! You are also VERY welcome to join the Author's not dialogue! :D I wonder if everyone here is as nice as you! **

**PianoNL: **_Now that I think about where to put the ice dragon - though I would say it'll look quite ugly later (no offence Gray, it'll melt soon enough! XD). Although, Gray, Natsu won't even feel loving you if you just keep giving him stuff! You should ask him on a big occasion, like going to the park or whatever with just the 2 of you! It'll be MUCH better, although, I bet Ron has a better chance on going out with Natsu, bad luck Gray! XD_

**Gray: I'm not offended at all! But I'll continue giving him things! Who knows? Maybe something will happen!**

**Me: Yeah! Like him asking you why you're giving him random things at random times! Or smacking you for giving him a gift in the middle of the night!**

**Gray: I would never go into his house in the middle of the night!**

**Me: Some day in the future you will, I've never been so sure in my life!**

**Gray: Tsk! But shouldn't it be 'Good luck, Gray'? **

**Me: I think she meant to spell it that way…And Ron definitely has a better chance of going out with Natsu! **

**Gray: Can't believe he's still alive..*mumble some really colourful words***

**Me: That idea is good though, thank you for the review! Although, you don't mind if I twist the idea a little, right?**

**Cat**_: Yay dragon! I wanna know what kind :) Don't forget about your loyal cat-friend! May it rain cats Nya!_

** I would NEVER forget about cats! How could I?! And the dragon kinda looks like Igneel but you know…blue..And I hope it rains cat soon! But won't they get hurt from falling? Thank you for the review!**

**Dattebayo Luna and Ginny: **_Oh love this story update soon_

**I'll try to update as much as I can but I'm pretty lazy…XD Thanks for the review!**

**Kayxs: **_Gray is just one big fail! It's hilarious! (And cute) *giggles* your stories are always so funny! Gratsu is the best! (Gruvia and Nalu should be abolished!) *evil laugh*_

**Aww! Y-you're making me blush! w Thank you for your compliments! I agree with you on the Nalu and Gruvia thing….THEY SHOULD BE DESTROYED! Ahem, thank you anyway! :)**

**GYBoba**_: Lol this is actually pretty funny. Once Natsu is better, Gray and Natsu should go on a mission alone so gray could get money and ask Natsu out._

**That's a pretty good idea! :3 Although, I can't write fighting scenes! XD I hope you don't mind when I write that idea lol…It'll be a simple mission! Thank you so much for reviewing and for liking my sense of humor!**

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Natsu was now fully recovered. Although, he felt bad for melting the ice sculpture with his sneeze, who knew he could sneeze fire? Gray even got burns because he was in the way, which explains why he was lying on the couch awake, but not moving.

"Next time he gets sick, I'm staying as far away as possible from him.." the raven muttered and sighed. He was hungry but even sitting up hurts. He was standing in front of the boy when he sneezed, even though he managed to dodge in time, he still got some burns on his body: one on his right elbow, a HUGE burn on his stomach, one on his left ankle and a tiny little mark on his left wrist.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Gray looked over to the door and thought about trying to walk towards it.

"…Screw it, I'm an injured person. COME IN UNLESS YOU'RE A ROBBER!" he shouted as loud as possible even though the door was only a few feet away.

"You really think a robber would knock first before coming in?" the source of his injuries opened the door and walked in causally. He then flopped down on the floor in front of the couch and stared up at him.

"Hello to you too…And not trying to be rude, but why the hell are you here?" Gray looked down at him.

Natsu scratched behind his head and looked away from the ice mage, "I just feel kinda bad for your injuries and wanted to check on you. I brought some gifts but then I got hungry on the way here..." he added that last part with a sheepish grin.

"When are you NOT hungry? I mean seriously, if you don't stop now you'll become like.." the raven made a really fat version of Natsu out of ice, "..this!"

"Just so you know, I've been eating a lot since I can and has never gained that much weight!" the dragon slayer stuck out his tongue at the mage.

'_Cute.'_ Gray thought but then mentally slapped himself, '_No! Stop thinking about that kind of things brain!'_

Meanwhile, Natsu was also debating with himself about something. '_Should I ask him now?'_ he blushed and stared up at Gray who was spacing out. '_Maybe later!' _he sweat dropped nervously. '_But I'll never get the chance again!' _

He continued arguing with himself until Gray snapped out of his own argument and noticed the dragon slayer staring at the floor like his was trying to burn it with his eyes.

"Natsu?"

When he didn't respond, he decided to shout, "NATSU!"

"I WASN'T ARGUING WITH MYSELF!" was the immediate responds from him.

Gray stared at him in confusion, "What?"

Natsu blushed, "U-umm…"

Suddenly, two chibi version of himself popped onto his shoulders. One had a red glow and also had horns and a sharp tail. The other one had a soft blue glows and angel wings together with a halo. They were both identical other than that.

"Come on, now's your chance!" the blue one said excitedly.

"No way! Don't listen to Mr goody-two-shoes there!" the red one shouted, "Don't ask him! Who cares if you never get a date with him?"

The blue Natsu chibi rolled his eyes, "Seriously? You're gonna listen to the one with the horns and stuff? Not to mention the horrible thing about not having a date with him."

"Well…If you put it that way.." the real Natsu started.

"No! Hear me out will ya?!" the red Natsu cried.

"No way!" the blue one shouted and all three of them started arguing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the real world, Gray was staring at Natsu like he had grown two heads. "Should I start running?"

* * *

"Listen to me, I tell you..errr…me! Everything will work out!" devil Natsu yelled.

"No it won't! Ask him out, me!" angel Natsu started waving his arms around, obviously annoyed by devil Natsu.

"Guys, enough! I've settled!" Natsu yelled, "I'm gonna do it!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Both Natsus yelled at the same time before poofing away.

* * *

Gray watched as Natsu started shouting about "Doing it" or whatever and was seriously thinking about running away from him or calling for help if he couldn't. He had never seen a crazy dragon slayer before, who knew what could happen? Especially since he's injured.

"Umm…you done yet?" he asked timidly. The best way not to get hurt is by being nice….and then running out of the house like a mad man if it didn't work.

The dragon slayer shook his head to clear his mind, "Y-yeah! Sorry about that..I was..thinking!" he laughed nervously. '_Now he's gonna think I'm crazy!..am I?'_

"O-okay…but if you have a sudden urge to kill someone, take it out on the couch!" the ice mage laughed nervously, making Natsu sweat dropped.

'_Now he's afraid of me!'_

"S-so….I was wondering…" he paused for a while, "..w-willyougowithmetotheamusementpark?!"

Gray blinked, "What? Speak slower."

The dragon slayer took a deep breath to compose himself, "W-will you go with me to the amusement park? They just opened recently and yeah…I really wanna go…"

"YES!" the raven exclaimed with both his arms up in the air, making Natsu stared at him in shock.

"I-I mean, of course, if you want to go so badly.." he tried to act like that little outburst didn't happen.

"Really? Thank you thank you thank you!" the dragon slayer grinned happily. "Well, I'll see you this Friday! Bye!" he closed the door and headed towards the guild to tell Lucy and Erza about it. Not like he had a choice, they would force him to tell them sooner or later. He prefer sooner since there would be less violence in there.

* * *

"He asked me to go with him to somewhere! I guess it was too hard for him to resist my awesomeness!" Gray said proudly to himself.

"What awesomeness?" a voice asked beside him.

"GAAH!" the ice mage turned his head to the side so fast, his neck cracked. "Happy?!"

"The one and only!" the exceed gave him a cat-like smile before continuing, "So, he asked you out?"

"Of course! No one can resist my charm!" the raven stated proudly.

Happy stared at him, "Charm? I know lots of people with charms! Loke, Charle(*sighs dreamily *), Erza, heck even Lucy! But your charm isn't that great compared to them.."

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Gray's eyebrows twitched and he tried to catch Happy but he was standing too far away.

"What does he see in you?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO CAT ICE-CREAM!"

* * *

(Three days later)

Gray was currently standing in front of Natsu's house looking and feeling very nervous. Since they were going to an amusement park, he didn't really bother to wear anything fancy. All he wore was a black jacket over a midnight blue shirt and a pair of light blue jeans.

He had thought about getting him gifts but had decided to stop giving him stuff since he needed money for himself too. He had a stupid smile pestered on his face even though he was so close to running to the nearest mirror to check his outfit and hair _again_.

He then knocked on the door three times.

"Coming!~" Natsu answered from the inside. There were sounds of objects being knocked on the floor and someone tripping before the door opened to reveal the mage.

He was wearing a red shirt with orange outlines at the end of the sleeves and his usual white scarf around his neck. He was also wearing a pair of black shorts that reached his knees. He wanted to wear something meaningful and unique for the hang-out(cough*date*cough) so he changed his wrist band with a black rivalry/friendship bracelet given to him when he was younger by none other than Gray Fullbuster.

"You look great!" Gray complimented without thinking.

"T-thanks! You're looking nice yourself too." Natsu complimented back with a grin.

They spent the next few minutes of walking, talking about recent missions and things like that.

* * *

"Here we are!" Natsu said and pointed to a sign.

'**WELCOME TO OUR GRAND-OPENING! PLEASE DO COME IN!' **was written in colourful letters on a red and orange board.

"Let's go~" he said in a sing-song voice and ran inside excitedly.

Gray watched as he ran around the place, almost bumping into people here and there, "I guess I should make sure that idiot doesn't destroy anything." He smiled warmly and went after the boy.

* * *

Natsu was having the time of his life just looking at all those rides and stands around him. "So many rides yet so less time!" he shouted and darted his head back and forth to determined where to go first.

He saw a roller coaster nearby but just the thought of sitting in it as it moves at a speed faster than Happy was terrifying and made him want to throw up everything he ate for lunch, which was a lot.

He then saw a huge house near the roller coaster. Paint was peeling from it and there were bats and crows flying in circles at the top of it. There was also red substances on one of the many windows that could be seen at the front.

"So cool…" he muttered under his breath.

"What's so cool?" Gray asked from behind him suddenly.

"That house! Let's go there!" the dragon slayer answered, somehow not surprised by how suddenly Gray popped out from behind him and started pulling him by his arm towards the house.

"A-alright!"

* * *

"Welcome to the Magnolia Haunted House, or MHH for short! I assume you want to go in?" a man asked from behind a table that was decorated with pictures of bats and zombie.

"Yup!" Natsu answered enthusiastically.

The man grinned, showing his black and yellow teeth, "Haha! I will act as your guide then, follow me~" He stopped at the door, "Hurry up!"

Gray looked at the man then to Natsu, "I don't trust that guy…Look at how he's dressed!" he gestured to the man who was wearing a white lab coat and a black shirt beneath it, "Never trust a guy with a lab coat, never! I've watched enough horror movies to know that!"

The pinkette smirked, "Are you sure? Or is it because you're _too scared_?"

That got the raven all worked up, "Scared? Me?! Pfft! And who was the one who cried at the end of 'Marley and me'?"

Natsu blushed, "I had butter in my eyes! You threw popcorns at me!"

"Oh, so you hugged my arm throughout the entire movie of 'Saw' because of I threw my soda at you?" he retorted smugly. Although, he couldn't say he didn't enjoy having the boy curled up next to him, even if he was covered in grape soda.

"I'm not getting any younger here!" the man with the lab coat yelled impatiently.

"Right, sorry!" Natsu apologized and stuck his tongue out at the raven, "I'm going in myself if you're too scared, ice princess!" he walked over quickly towards the man.

"He has got to stop sticking his tongue out like that…" Gray blushed before following close behind.

"Let the tour begin! I'm Bobby by the way!" the man, now known as Bobby, said.

The two mages shivered at the name, it reminded them if Bob, the man who could give grown men and women nightmares for an entire year.

* * *

"Well, this is the first floor of the house! Feel free to ask questions during the tour and try not to get killed by the many monsters here!" Bobby said with a wide grin. Natsu shivered at the monster part while Gray just rolled his eyes.

"Well, this place is pretty nice." The raven stated plainly and took a good look around the room. It looked like a giant living room furnitures like: red carpets, a green couch, a giant lamp and even a television. There were also portraits of some random people hanging around, although one particular portrait caught his attention.

"Hey, umm..Bobby! Who's this ugly woman in this portrait? Oh my God, my eyes are burning!" he shouted and covered his eyes with his hands.

He's eyebrow twitched, "First of all, that's NOT a portrait, it's a window! Second, THAT'S MY WIFE STANDING OUTSIDE!"

Gray sweat dropped when he realised that it was indeed a window. No wonder it looked different from all the other portraits, "W-well, give us a tour then! Tell us about this place!"

Bobby gave him a glare and turned to Natsu, "How do you survive with him?"

The dragon slayer shrugged, "I have no idea!"

Gray walked over to where they were, "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing! Anyway, let me tell you about this place." Bobby started, "You see, a few years ago, there was a family of five who lived here."

_(Flashback[I think?])_

_"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found~" a little girl said, running up to a man who was sitting on a green couch and reading a book. The little girl showed him a little green ball she found._

_"That's…very nice! Where did you find it, Alice?" the man asked, putting down his book._

_"It just kind of…rolled in front of me!" Alice replied and took a closer look at the ball. "It looks new! Can I keep it, daddy?" she asked cutely. _

_"I guess so, just don't play with it in the middle of the night, all right?"_

_"Yes, daddy!"_

* * *

_Alice spent the rest of the day playing with the ball, she threw it at a tree and it bounced back. She did that for a while before dribbling it on the floor. She even got her big brother, Oliver, to play with her!_

_But soon, the sun started to set and it was time for dinner. _

_"Alice!~ Dinner time!" her mother, Angela, called from the kitchen._

_"Coming, mommy!" she replied happily and ran to her room to put the ball there. She wouldn't want to lose it!_

_"Alice! Hurry up!" her mother said from the kitchen._

_"Almost there, mommy!" she replied and looked fondly at the ball before running down to eat dinner._

* * *

_"There you are! I'm starving~" her older sister, Lilla, said._

_"Sorry~" she apologised and picked up her chop sticks, "Itadakimasu!"_

_The whole family said the same thing and started eating. They talked about how their days went and when it was Alice's turn, she told them all about her new toy and how fun it was playing with Oliver. Her mother laughed at how excited she was while she continued talking about it._

_Suddenly, a bouncing sound was heard from the stairs that leads to Alice's room. _

_"What is that sound?" Alice's dad asked._

_The green ball that Alice found suddenly bounced down from the stairs and it rolled until it was right in front of her. _

_"Oh! It was just my toy~" Alice said happily and picked it up._

_"But how did it get down here?" Oliver asked curiously._

_Alice put her little finger on her chin, "Hmm, maybe I forgot to close the door and the wind blew it down here?" For a five years old, she was really intelligent._

_"Oh, well be careful next time! Someone might trip over it!" Angela scolded gently._

_"Yes, mommy!" _

* * *

_Alice skipped to her room after dinner and placed the ball on her bed, "There you go! I hope you don't roll outside again! Hehe!"_

_She quickly changed into her night gown before jumping into her bed, Oyasumi!"_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Angela was sleeping next to her husband soundly when she felt a nudge at her side. She opened her eyes after the third time it happened, only to come face to face with the ball._

_"Alice?" she asked looking around the room but she was nowhere to be found._

_"Nope, just me…" a deep voice said, seemingly coming from the ball._

_Angela's eyes widen in horror, "Y-you can talk?!"_

_"Oh my dear, I can do things no one can imagine!" the voice let out a laughed strong enough to shake the whole bed._

_"W-what do you want?!" she was practically crying now._

_"Revange." Was the simple answer from the ball before everything was painted red._

_The ball then 'turned' towards her husband, "I shall show you mercy and end your life while you are still under my spell." _

* * *

_The next day, Alice was awoken by a horrible smell coming from her parent's room. She looked around for her green ball but it was nowhere to be found so she went into the room in disappointment. A few minutes later, she let out a scream which woke up the whole house._

_"Alice! What hap-" Oliver and Lilla came rushing in only to see their mother all chopped up in pieces and a huge gaping hole where their father's heart use to be. But no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't find their mother's head._

* * *

_While the three siblings were crying and watching policemen take away their parent's bodies, a little green ball sat on a hill nearby, watching them._

_(End)_

Natsu stared at the man in shock and Gray just stared at Bobby with a dumbfounded look.

"W-why did the ball do that?" the raven asked.

"Well," Bobby seemed to be enjoying their fears a little too much "some people said that Angela killed one of her ex-boyfriend and stuffed his head in a green ball when she couldn't burn it with fire for some reason. Her husband helped her to do it which explained why he was killed too."

Right after he said that, a green ball suddenly rolled out from under the couch.

Natsu then let out a very unmanly scream, "IT CAME TO TAKE IT'S REVANGE ON US! GGRAYYYYYYY!"

He jumped onto the unsuspecting ice mage's back while still screaming.

"Woah! G-get the fuck off of me!" Gray shouted and tried to pry him off his back.

"Get it away! Get is away!" Natsu cried and tightened his grip.

"Ouch! Get off! And when is the last time you cut your nails?! THEY'RE LIKE CLAWS!" the raven shouted and tried to get the fire mage to let go of his poor shoulders.

Bobby watched in amusement as Gray ran around in circles with a, close to crying, Natsu on his back. They looked very much like a couple. But as much as he would love to stay back and watch those act like a couple, he had to go greet another customer outside.

"Well, as much as I love watching you two act like a couple, I have to go now. Feel free to walk around!" and with that, he walked out of the house.

"We do not act like a couple!" Natsu yelled at where he stood a few minutes ago. He was still clinging onto Gray's back.

"Can you get off of me now? The ball is gone!" Gray asked grumpily.

"Huh? Really?"

The fire mage looked at where the ball was but it wasn't there anymore. '_Must have gotten away when I was clinging onto Gray's back…He felt so nice and warm…I wish I could stay here forever….' _he shook his head to clear away those thoughts '_No! Stop thinking like that Natsu!'_

"Natsu? You okay, man?" Gray looked at him in concern. "You spaced out for a bit there."

"I-I'm fine! Let's go explore the place!" his previous excitement came back and he started running towards the first door he sees. "Come on! This door looks interesting!"

The raven shrugged and walked over to where the endless ball of energy was, "What do you think is behind this door?"

"Only one way to find out!" Natsu opened the door slowly, half expecting something to jump out and scare him shitless. But all he saw was emptiness. "Huh?"

"I guess they forgot to put scary stuff in this-" a human head suddenly rolled out from the darkest corner of the room. "r-room…" he finished.

A menacing laughter came out from the head, scaring not only Natsu but also Gray. The mouth of the head wasn't even moving! Its eyes glared at the two mages, as if trying to dig a hole right through their heads.

"GRAYYYY!"

Before he knew it, the raven felt something climb on his back again.

"This is going to be a looooong trip.."

* * *

After a few more scares by headless bodies, more heads and a headless body holding a man's head in one hand and in the other hand a giant butcher knife, they finally decided to go somewhere else.

"T-that was..interesting!" Natsu said, trying very hard not to think of the mad grinning head again.

"Yeah, I like the parts where you WEREN'T clinging onto me!" Gray said even though deep inside, he loved every second Natsu held onto him. It made him want to protect the pinkette with every fiber of his being.

"S-shut up! You know what? I'm hungry! Let's find a place to eat."

The ice mage sighed, "Fine, but I'm not treating you."

"Aww, why not?" Natsu gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

Gray tried not to fall victim to the evilest thing on Earthland, also known as Natsu's puppy dog eyes. "N-n-" His words died in his throat when Natsu started hugging his arm. "F-fine…"

"Thank you~" the dragon slayer said cutely while still hugging his arms.

"Do you mind? I need my arm to eat and to pay."

"Sorry!"

* * *

"…and so he said: "Damn, you're strong for a teenager!" And I was like: "Hell yeah I am!" before running off with Happy!" Natsu laughed before taking another bit out of his chicken leg.

"Seriously? You didn't send him to prison or something? You just left him there?" Gray asked, ignoring his shaved ice which was right in front of him.

"Nope! That jerk deserved it anyway!"

They were talking about their recent missions again and Natsu was telling Gray about how he took down four fully grown lighting mage all alone. The last one to go down was the strongest.

"Yeah, I guess so.." the raven agreed and finally took another bit out of his shaved ice. "Oh! I just remember that one time when I-"

"Gray?! Is that really you?!" a voice asked behind him.

"W-what?" the ice mage turned around in shock, he could recognize that voice anywhere.

"LYON?!"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Aren't I evil? Muahahaha! Phew so how was this chapter? It's over 5000 words! I told you it was gonna be long! (Ya know, in my other story) **

**Me: So as usual, REVIEW OR GRAY WILL NEVER GET A DATE WITH NATSU!**

**Gray: WHAT!?**

**Me: Nah, just kidding but please review!**


End file.
